The Princess and the Cat
by punklesbian
Summary: "A head full of messy raven hair appeared over the side of the loft, and though she looked dead tired, her lips stretched into a sweet smile that still made Adrien feel warm." A small collection of Adrinette/Ladynoir drabbles, some minor Alya/Nino.
1. Naps

**A/N: I have descended into Miraculous Ladybug hell. What even is it with the weird Adrinette-Ladynoir-Marichat-Ladrien love square thing this show's got going on?**

 **I have no idea. But I think Adrien and Marinette are cute, so here's a random thing.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and show concepts are not mine!**

* * *

The best part of lunch break was, undoubtedly, the extra time they had to catch up on sleep.

Ever since they'd discovered one another's identities (Adrien still shuddered at the memory of his sweet, warm Marinette in the hospital) and started dating, Marinette invited him to eat lunch with her back at her parents' bakery.

Eventually it became part of their daily routine. They would walk together in the direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, fingers intertwined and Adrien swinging their hands like a dork. Sabine would welcome both of them with kisses on the cheek and plates of food.

At first he'd been overwhelmed by the kindness he received from both her parents; honestly, he was still a little overwhelmed. He could never imagine his cold, distant father doing this. Needless to say, he'd found a family in the little cozy bakery and his girlfriend's parents.

After lunch, they'd sometimes meet up with Alya and Nino for their remaining time during the break, and they'd go get ice cream, have piggyback races or simply talk. Other times both Adrien and Marinette would be exhausted from an akuma attack the previous day, and took to napping under a tree on campus.

Adrien blinked awake at the feeling of a tap on his shoulder. He glanced up to see Alya smiling smugly at them, probably at Marinette curled between his legs, head against his chest, and he raised an eyebrow. Alya rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Class starts in five minutes, lovebirds. Just a heads up."

The blond grinned. "Thanks Alya. I'll wake Marinette up."

His girlfriend's best friend simply winked and walked away, shouldering her bag.

Adrien moved his gaze to the sleeping girl wrapped in his arms, and felt a surge of affection for her. One hand clutched his shirt and her expression was peaceful; she looked so content and felt so warm and soft against him that he nearly couldn't bring himself to wake her up.

"Hey, Mari," he whispered, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. "Time to wake up."

The ravenette stirred, burying her face in his shirt. "Five more minutes."

Adrien chuckled. "Class starts in five minutes, Bugaboo."

Marinette blinked at him blearily, bright blue eyes still glazed with sleep. "Don't call me that," she pouted.

"Princess, then," Adrien moved, standing up and holding out a hand. She accepted, twining her fingers with his and pulling herself to stand beside him. She shook her head as if ridding herself of the exhaustion, and slung her bag over her shoulder.

Adrien did the same with his own bag, then bent over to kiss her hand, smirking at her cheekily. "Shall we be off to class, My Lady?"

Marinette giggled, cheeks tinted a brilliant pink. "We shall, my little Kitty."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this random little story.**

 **~Bri xx**


	2. Sick

**A/N: Apparently I have a thing for post reveal Adrinette. Oops.**

 **EPISODE 15 THOUGH. Video games? Yes. Adrinette? YES. Adrinette slaying at video games? SIGN ME UP.**

* * *

By the time Adrien got out of school and managed to convince his father to move a photoshoot scheduled for today to next week, the Dupain-Cheng bakery was alive with customers and the smell of fresh baked bread and chocolate.

Normally Adrien would walk Marinette home, but today she had stayed home from school with a fever. So here he was, hoping to check on his sick girlfriend with a thermos of soup in one hand and one of his hoodies in the other.

"Mrs. Cheng?" Adrien called into the back, waving when Marinette's mother poked her head out of the bakery's kitchen. She lit up in a warm smile when she saw him.

"Adrien! I was wondering when you'd stop by. Marinette's in her room upstairs, you can go on ahead."

The blond grinned, turning and rushing up the stairs. The first thing he heard when he opened the hatch to her room were Marinette and Tikki's quiet voices.

"Tikki, I am _dying_."

"You've just got a bit of a stomach bug, Marinette. I'm sure you'll feel better soon!"

Adrien snickered at his girlfriend's exaggerated groan. "Mari?"

A head full of messy raven hair appeared over the side of the loft, and though she looked dead tired, her lips stretched into a sweet smile that still made Adrien feel warm. "Adrien! Oh, what's that?" She asked after her gaze shifted towards the objects in his hands.

Adrien channeled his best Chat Noir smirk. "Only the best soup and the coziest hoodie for my Princess."

"Aww, kitty," she cooed, waving him up before yawning and collapsing face-first back on to her bed. "I'm not moving."

He chuckled and slung the hoodie over one shoulder so he could climb the ladder up to Marinette's bed. He pulled himself up and set the thermos on her side table. "Sit up for me?"

Marinette sluggishly complied, stretching her arms over her head so her arms could fit through his hoodie. She snuggled into the soft fabric, sighing contentedly as Adrien watched her. Even though her cheeks were flushed with a fever, her hair was messy and dark circles were forming under eyes, he still thought she was absolutely beautiful. His hoodie completely dwarfed her small frame, making her look even more adorable.

"Adrien?"

He snapped out of his reverie and grabbed the thermos, holding it out to her. "Chicken noodle soup with no carrots, My Lady's favorite," he winked and climbed in beside her.

"But what if you get sick?" She protested weakly.

Adrien scoffed. "Please, my immune system is made of steel."

His girlfriend giggled, curling up against his side and spooning a bit of soup into her mouth. "You spoil me."

They fell into a peaceful silence, Marinette quietly enjoying her soup and Adrien gazing lovingly at the girl tucked under his arm.

The sick superheroine met his gaze after she finished her soup, smiling softly. "Thanks, Kitty. How did you get the time to visit, though? I thought you had photoshoots today?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I may have talked my father into moving them to next week..."

"Adrien!" she weakly smacked his shoulder. "You canceled your work for me?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left My Lady to suffer alone?" He teased. She was warm when he pressed a kiss to her forehead - from the fever or the blush on her cheeks, he didn't know.

Marinette huffed but snuggled back into his side. "Silly cat."

* * *

 **~Bri xx**


End file.
